


Spencer Speaks

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's opinion of Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #30: _Mirror, Mirror: Write a story from a minor character's point of view, where he or she sees something similar between him/herself and Sherlock Holmes._

Sometimes you just have to wonder about people. Take the tall one: he doesn't like that I'm around, yet if he wore fur and had claws, nobody would be able to tell him from a cat. He knows the streets as well as any tom and can pass unmolested down any of them. I've seen him fight with an efficiency and ferocity many cats would envy. He stalks his prey with cunning that few humans can match. Now, he doesn't understand naps and warm places like the kind one does, but believe me, he would still make a fine feline.


End file.
